Who Are You?
by Danianna
Summary: Randy Cunningham and Danny Fenton are in a boarding school that is in the middle of Amity Park and Norrisville. how are they going to cope with taking care of their home town and attending school? To add to that how does transfer student Jake Long to figure out his problems... (Really bad summary sorry T T) THERE WILL BE SOME SWEARING
1. 6: 2000 word filler(Alternate ending 1)

**Heeeeeyy….. *hides behind the mystery machine* hehehe sorry for the wait and sorry to say you will have to wait longer…. *Runs away to safer distance before using megaphone* BUT! This will be a filler chapter! **

***Sobs dramatically* I MISSED THE RANDY CUNNINGHAM SEASON 2 LIVE STREAM…. WHY!?**

**I present my first edited draft of chapter 1!**

**~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+**

In a boarding school, called Mc Dalv, in the middle of two small towns, two freshmen, sat next to each other as a teacher droned on about cells in plants and animals . Little did they know that they were soon to be in over their heads. Any who, while the rest of the class was sitting attentively hoping to make a good impression, the raven haired boy and the tyran haired boy sat with their minds in the clouds… Well the raven haired boy, Danny 'Daniel' Fenton; second child of two genius, and slightly insane parents and younger brother to one incredibly smart sister. Not to mention _THE_Danny Phantom, had his head in the the tyran headed boy, Randy 'Randall' Cunningham, only child with hidden smarts _AND _ Norrisvilles one and only ninja, was currently training in a book.

While the two boys sat in their class, with their heads in the clouds… or book, an elderly looking ghost came in search of 'fresh meat'. Roaming through the halls of Mc Dalv the elderly ghost, or more commonly known as, Lunch Lady came across several classrooms, but no cafeteria. 45 minutes later Lunch Lady gave up her search for meat and flew to the closest meat source. Which happened to be in a classroom just down the hall of our two heroes.

Soon screams were in the air and Danny's head shot up from the desk, and Randy ungracefully fell of his science stool. Following their instinct to help people they both dashed to the door only to be stopped by the science teacher. Mr. Smiter, or Mr. Smith or something like that. "Boys!" called his sharp voice "Where do you think you're going?". Having no real excuse they both blurted out the first idea that popped into their heads. *scoffs* The typical "um… I need the bathroom". Although Danny's was more like "Um, I needed the bathroom sir, Can I please go?", whereas Randy's was more like "I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM". Snickers, giggles and remarks danced around the room as the class glanced at the newly decided 'weirdos'... While Danny was as red as a tomato and seemed to try and disappear, Randy was acting as if nothing changed.

Grumbling, the two boys returned to their seats in the back of the room…

-Randy's POV-

As I returned to my seat with the other guy I wondered why he was in such a rush. I mean I am the ninja, it's my job to save people but that guy obviously didn't need the bathroom and I never saw him at Norrisville high so he must be from Amity park or something like that, but either way I have to keep and eye on him incase he is one of those allies the Nomicon has been obsessing I find. But that's like impossible! I'm pretty sure I'd know in one of my classmates is a ghost, or dragon! But it's impossible to get out of this stupid room I look at the kid next to me, he seemed deep in thought but his eyes were darting around the room and checking the others before his eyes landed on me. His ,electric icy blue eyes, were creepily bright, hard and calculating, and the almost acid green fleck didn't help with not being intimidated. Either way I held his look before he turned away, sighing and letting his head drop into his hands in defeat. , I looked at the clock. 10 minutes until snack I could hear the irritating tap of someones shoe. I Glared at the kid next to me… or creepy as I called him. Unfortunately he didn't notice. However the teacher must have found it annoying because soon. He was glaring at Creepy too. "Mr. Fenton, What is homeostasis?'Fenton' stared blankly at Mr. Smithers and just as Mr. Smithers opened his mouth to scold Fenton he replied "A steady state or balance in all cells, tissues, organs or organisms...Sir". Half of the class was staring wide eyed at him and the other was trying not to laugh at the teachers expression. " , how old are you?". Fenton looked up innocently at the teacher before quietly stating "I'm 13 turning 14 in October" (1). The teacher gapped "Mr. Fenton, that was a grade 12 test question! how did you know that?". At this point I could tell lots of people had decided that they didn't like him and he was a loser or nerd or just an annoying know it all. I feel bad for him because I could tell he was gonna get dumped for it, I could also see that he hated the attention he was getting. He mumbled something I couldn't understand, then the bell rang and he was out before anyone could react. I tried to find him but he was already lost in the sea of heads. It didn't help that he wasn't very tall. Either way I heard more shouts and screams before dodging into a janitors closet and slipping on the mask… Oh yeah it's ninja O'clock!

-Danny's POV-

As the teacher called me out, I snapped my head up "What is homeostasis?" Mr. Smithers snapped coldly, I froze and glanced up nervously not sure what to do, but as he opened his mouth to scold me I blurted out "A steady state or balance in all cells, tissues, organs or organisms... Sir" I sunk lower in my seat and turned a darker shade of red when he asked for my age " I'm 13 turning 14 in October" I muttered. He gaped and exclaimed that it was a grade 12 question. I sunk even lower and burned even darker, it took all my willpower to not turn invisible, no matter how much I wanted to. I knew now that any chance of social life was down the drain. I muttered a quiet thanks before the bell rang, and then I finally allowed myself to become invisible. I sprinted out into the nearest bathroom before shifting into my alter ego, Danny Phantom. I let a confident smirk find it's way to my lips as I followed the screams, only to find lunch lady threatening kids with a flaming chicken drum roll. I laughed before landing and running up to her shouting. "What's up Lunch Lady? Not enough protein?!" that got her attention. She turned and glared at me. "YOU!" she bellowed "you obviously haven't been getting enough food! I mean look at you you're all skin and bone. How do you even fight like that it's pathetic" I feigned hurt and replied, "Lunchie, I'm hurt you know I can beat you and your boyfriend, and lets not mention okay?". Her face was hilarious. It was some what a mix of outrage, hate, worry, and annoyance. I was laughing so hard I missed the fish that ended up slapping me, of course this only made me laugh harder seeing how it was so comical. By then I was missing most things until a Ninja jumped in front of me slicing a large piece of steak in half. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted at me "Get out of here you're gonna get killed!" he exclaimed I snickered and he glared at me "what so funny?" He snapped I took a few deep breaths before I saw a string of sausage flying towards him I zapped them before facing him, looking him in the eye in a 'dead' serious manner… hehehe dead, get it? Great now I'm making puns in my head. "You can't kill something that's already dead Ninja… Well I don't think you can anyway". He gaped at me dangit not again, I coughed getting his attention when I remembered what I forgot. I hit the side of my head "hello Danny!" I shouted before turning to Lunch lady "sorry Lunchie sorry about this" I ran at her jumping when I was about a meter away from her before phasing through the meat and shoving her out. "Next time stay in the ghost zone" I stated happily as I sucked her into the thermos. I heard cheers from behind me I turned and saw like half of the school cheering a mix of 'go Danny Phantom' and "whooo Inviso-Bill'. The ninja seemed to be in a state of shock, I don't blame him I doubt they have ghosts in Norrisville. "Thanks guys and its Danny Phantom not Inviso-Bill!" I called out blushing a bright green and invisibly phasing into the boys bathroom in the cafeteria and allowing the painfully bright rings to change me back to loser, clumsy,nerdy and wimpy Danny Fenton. I sighed hearing the bell ring, well I guess I'm off to double gym. Why does life do this to me?

-Randy's POV-

That was the weirdest thing ever. First I run into the cafeteria to find a guy around my age laughing, only to be slapped with a fish. He stopped for a second before laughing even harder. What is wrong with him? I sliced a piece of meat that was about to hit him and screamed at him to get out. He stopped his laughing and looked at me. It was scary to say the least, his glowing acidic green eyes with icy blue flecks were like, looking into my soul. "You can't kill something that's already dead Ninja" he trailed off before stating "I don't think you can anyway". After that the fight ended relatively quickly with Phantom sucking the glowing green lunch lady into a soup thermos. I kept mentally repeating what the Nomicon said "_**When changing environments one must learn to adapt and gain allies" **_I think that Phantom is an allie but before I could talk to him he was leaning through a wall into the boys bathroom. I followed and changed back realizing I had double gym I mentally groaned and trudged to the changing rooms. I saw Fenton grumbling, tying his shoe lace I walked up to him. " Fenton, right?" He glanced up before standing up straight and nodding "Yeah but I'm actually D-" he was cut off by a shout "everyone out now!" he ran out and I followed…

*TIME SKIP* ~~~~ DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK~~~~~

-Still Randy's POV-

I sighed as I entered my ground floor dorm my suitcases and some others were set in the middle. I'm guessing that those are my dorm mate. I glanced around the averaged sized room noting the two single beds placed on opposite sides of the room with a desk/bedside table next to them, leaving one wall open. The left bed had the bathroom door at its foot and the desk was by the door. The right side bed had a largish window at the head. There was even a honkin' walk in closet! I didn't know which one to choose so I thought about how Howard was doing in LA, he moved there after this school was built. I heard the door slam shut as Fenton slid down the door. Realising I was there he stood up flustered "Fenton?" I questioned. "Hey...um" he trailed off realizing he didn't know my name, "Randy, I'm Randy Cunningham, I guess you're my dorm mate right?" he nodded gratefully before replying. "I never got to introduce myself. I'm Danny, I guess you already know my last name" he smirked before asking which side I wanted. Judging by the way he kept glancing at the right side longingly, meh I don't really like the window anyway. Smiling I replied "I'll take left" I then proceeded to do the painfully boring and long process of unpacking…

-Danny's POV-

As I opened my first bag I took out all my red and white shirts placed them in the draws on my side of the walk in closet. Obviously Vlads choice. Then I hung up my jackets and sweaters placing the jeans under the jackets, I finished unpacking all my other clothes . Next I put my five pairs of shoes on the bottom. Now that that was _finally _done I could unpack the last of my things and actually sleep! picking up my almost empty suitcase and dropping it on my bed I took out the first thing. A picture of Sam, Tuck, Jazz and I. I smiled sadly carefully lowering it onto my bed side table, next I hung up several NASA posters and space posters. This was followed by a shuttle model and astrology books, and last but not least my mac with a black case with my insignia above the apple so it lit up when used. Grabbing my pyjamas I grabbed my wash bag and shoved my suitcases under the bed/ in the closet. I walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed…

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

**2000 words better not be sad. I'm considering rewriting my other chapters so they're better/ longer… Kind of like this chapter :) I am now dead tired it's 3am now *yawn***

**Let me know what you think in reviews**

**Danny: Ha! suck it Randy I am a genius :P**

**Randy: Yeah but like it said earlier I have hidden smarts ha!**

**Me: For your information I am **_**NOT **_**and 'it'**

**Jake: where was I?**

**Me: Re-write of chapter 1 Jake… You don't come in 'till next chapter **

**Danianna x**

**(20.7.2014)**


	2. Finally and Update: Hiya Jake :)

-Jake's POV-

Afternoon Detention Slip

Date issued: May 18 2014

Student name: Jacob Long

Teacher: Hans Rotwood

Grade: 9

Reason: Repeated tardiness

Not again. I swear Prof. Rotwood has it in for me, this is like the second time this week. Oh man my parents are gonna kill me! "Yo Jakey what's up?" Trixie whispered, I showed her the note and she nodded "Jakey you need to get your priorities straight boy!" I sighed slouching to in my chair and resting my head on my folded arms.

"Mr. Long!" Professor Rotwoods shrill voice called, "I want you to come see me after class". Aw man! I heard a munch of mutters and snickers "yes, sir" I said monotonous I blatantly ignored his protest of being called sir and not professor. Staring down at my textbook I rolled my eyes and pulled out the book that Gramps gave me.

I jumped as the bell rang signaling the end of class. Slowly I trudged up to Rotwoods desk. "Ah yes, Mr. Long. As your new principal it is my duty to make sure you get good education. However your grades are slipping dangerously low and you don't want to have to re-do grade 9. Soooo I will be sending you to a boarding school" I opened my mouth to protest. "I know what you're about to say and your parents have agreed to this. You will be starting next term. Here is all the information that you need and I will see you after school. Ta ta". I dropped my head in defeat and stalked to science class I was at the door when my phone rang. "Speak to me" I heard the familiar voice of Fu talking and Gramps shouting in the background. "Kid your Grampa needs you like NOW so hurry up and get here!" I glanced at the door before shaking my head and running of in the other direction towards the store...

I stopped outside the store to look at the file Rotwood gave me. Pulling out the paper I read:

School Name: Mc Dalv Academy

Location: Between Amity Park and Norrisville

Status:Boarding

…

Etc, etc. Shoving folder into my bag I waltzed into the shop remembering Trixies words.

The front room was empty so I quietly stood by the ajar door leading to the back room... "I'm not sure he's ready for this G he seems to be all over the place". I was crushed how could they! They should know that being a bloody dragon isn't my whole life! Being a fucking dragon won't help me get a house, it won't help me with my life and I know I sound selfish but I have a future! "Until Hayley is old enough to help, Jake will manage" I dropped the folder and ran out the store not caring about how much noise I was making. I heard them shouting my name but I cut them off by slamming the front door. I just ran until I came to a stop in front of Haleys school. I walked into the lobby and the receptionist gave me a glare " out with you thug" she spat. I walked up to her ignoring her last comment and calmly asked " Can I talk to Haley Long please?" She looked like I just pulled out a gun.

"What do you want with Haley Long?" I sighed

"She is my sister I'm Jacob Long" she gave me a suspicious look before stalking off. I waited for her for 10 minutes when she finally came back with Haley.

"Hi Jake! What are you doing here shouldn't you be at school?"

I knelt down before saying" You can be the Am Drag." she looked at me shocked. "I'm not good enough,and besides it's not like I have a choice I'm going to a boarding school any way... " and before she could reply I stood up and left. "Jake WAIT!"

I walked to the park I used to play at when I was a kid and sat down on a swing.

When I looked up next it was getting dark. Well I guess another grounding is coming…

When I walked keeping my head down I heard impatient tapping in front of me. "Jake you're back after curfew… AGAIN! I don't know what to do with you anymore! You skip school, you never show up to detention and you never listen! Why can't you be more like Haley? You better start packing for McDalv" Ouch not again. I whipped my head up and looked at my Dad before bowing it and walking up to my room I felt my eyes start to water. No. I can't cry. I won't cry. Before I knew it I was packing, silent tears pouring out of my eyes.

- 3rd person-

As the Long family walked into the airport ,a week after Jake got the folder, an awkward silence enveloped them.

"Bye" Jake curtly said as a mumble of byes were replied . Just as he was turning around Mrs. Long tucked a few sheets of folded piece of paper into his bag side pocket. "be safe" she whispered as they walked away.

2 hours later Jake was walking out of the airport to be greeted by a uptight looking man that was holding a card with crisp clear printing saying 'Jacob Long'. "Erm… Hi, I'm Jake Long" the man looked down and sniffed before gesturing for Jake to follow.

-Danny's POV-

As I staggered into my bedroom I noticed a new bed built in out my newly aquired uniform in the closet, I walked up to it and found a note on it

Bed for new transfer student Jacob Long. Be nice.

I sighed as I trudged to my desk I collapsed into my chair. Roughly yanking out my science homework he gave me a shit ton of homework because I couldn't be moved up in science and I couldn't drop it.

*time skip*

I watched as Randy staggered in with a big bruise forming on the side of his face. I spun my chair to face him. "what happened?" I asked/ demanded. He looked at me sheepishly before choking out. "I tripped falling up the… erm.. sta-escalator?" He answered unsure. I glared at him skeptically and he laughed nervously. Sighing I gave up and pulled out the medical kit I had under my desk, walked up to Randy and shoved him into a chair. I noticed how he winced as he sat meaning he had a bruise on his shoulder or his leg. I pulled out the arnica, that was running low. "Shoot" I muttered, I guess I know what I'm getting when I go back to Amity…

I worked in silence as I treated Randy. "You're a terrible liar, you know?" he sighed looking at the spare bed before turning to face me again. His sapphire eyes hopeless and lost, he sat up eyes hardening but a smile slipped onto his face. He reminded me of, well me. "What's with the bed?"

I turned to look at the bed, "A transfer student from New York is coming, his name is-" I was cut of as an almost comically timed knock at the door. "Come in" Randy called, the door opened to reveal a small asian looking kid with green tipped hair. Am I missing something!? I seem to be the only person without cool hair.

-Jake's POV-

As I opened the door I saw two boys who, were both a bit lankey. The boy with purple hair (what?) blue eyes sitting in front of a boy who looked about a head and a half smaller than himself. I thought that the smaller boy would be slightly less excotic but I was strongly mistaken because when he turned to look at me after finishing the bandaging. I swear to God I shivered, his eyes were almost glowing and they were kind of changing colours from but they mainly stayed a creepily icy blue but there were neon green flecks that sometimes flickered to stripes. "Erm…. Yo! I'm Jake Long"

The purple haired boy was first to react. "Heyo I'm Randy Cunningham. I'm from Norrisville. It's pretty bruce that you're here 'cause we're supposed to show you around" the smaller boy opened his mouth to say something but Randy beat him to it. " That's Danny Fenton. He is also in this room, he's from Amity Park. Where are you from?" He looked at me intently waiting for an answer. While Danny seemed to be analysing me, he was like looking straight through me it was kind of creepy.

"I'm from New York"

"Seriously thats so BRUCE! I wanna go to New York I hear its awesome a-"he was cut of by Danny

"Randy! Give him some air… Sorry about that he get a bit excited sometimes. Want some help unpacking?" Still wary of Danny I politely declined and started on my own. I watched him give me one final glance and seeming to sense my discomfort shrugged and trudged back to his desk as he sighed glaring at the small pile of paper growing on his desk.

As I finished un-packing I noticed some paper in my bags side pocket. I pulled it out and skimmed through the pages. Danny Phantom protector of Amity park and the Norrisville ninja protector of Norrisville. Why do I need these? I might as well hold on to them they might come in handy. I sighed impatiently as I sat on my bed. I'm not sure what I was waiting for after all I want near any magical community and I doubt Gramps or Fu will be calling me anytime soon… Still was that what they really think about me I mean I know I'm a bit impulsive but am I really that bad? I stopped thinking about it when I heard Danny asking if I wanted to be shown around. At the time it was almost dinner but Randy was unconscious on his desk "Can we do it after dinner man, I starvin' yo!" he nodded before glancing at the clock and grinning. The sight was oddly creepy. His stomach growled and he chuckled "luckily for you so am I and lunch starts in five minutes, just let me wake Randy up" wow that was the most I've heard him talk the whole day. He smirked as he silently walked up to Randy's sleeping form and rubbed his socks on the carpet quickly he tapped Randy's arm leading to them both falling into a pile ungracefully "WHAT THE JUICE!?" I held back my laughter as Danny groaned under Randy. "FENTON! I swear to God I will get you back" I watched in fascination as Danny squirmed under Randys weight before giving up and stating "GET OFF ME!" Randy laughed replying with a snarky look who's laughing now. After sitting in silence for about 2 minutes with Randy sitting on top of Danny ,who has now given up, and me just watching them a loud growl erupted from Danny's stomach. "Erm.. Can we go eat now?" begrudgingly Randy got of Danny and we left with Randy talking our ears off about everything and nothing.

-Randy's POV-

As I stood in the line waiting for food my shoulder started to throb along with my face. I shifted a bit and glanced at Danny, he noticed, what's up with that like nothing gets past him! He sent me an 'are-you-ok' look and I nodded, he looked at me skeptically and sent another look of 'you're-full-of-shit-show-me-later' I sighed as he resumed talking to Jake who was in between the two of us. When I got my food, drink and cutlery I signed in and saved us a spot.* waiting for the others to come.

~! £$%^&*()_+~! £$%^&*()_+~! £$%^&*()_++~! £$%^&*()_+

*** As a boarder in a boarding school I'm referencing to what I do here in my school**

**I'm have no ideas in my brain right now and I'm dead tired sorry it ended so abruptly if you have any ideas please let me know by PM and review! Tell me if there was an error and no hate please T_T.**

**Danix**

**23.2.15**


End file.
